Lord Kyroo
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=1.13 |DDDSHP=36.0 |DDDSSTR=9.7 |DDDSMAG=10.6 |DDDSDEF=7.3 |DDDfire=x1.0 |DDDbliz=x1.50 |DDDthun=x0.50 |DDDwater=x1.0 |DDDdark=x1.0 |DDDlight=x1.0 |DDDlink=Decussation |DDDatt=Thunder |DDDstyle=Thunder |DDDdream=Brilliant Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Warmonger |DDDdesc1=Actively attacks |DDDdispab=face |DDDdispac=body |DDDdispad=body |DDDdisp2=Populist |DDDdesc2=Balanced |DDDdispba=body |DDDdispbc=shield |DDDdispbd=shield |DDDdisp3=Empiricist |DDDdesc3=Especially good with magic attacks/support |DDDdispca=body |DDDdispcb=body |DDDdispcd=face |DDDdisp4=Selfless Ruler |DDDdesc4=Especially good at using its body to guard |DDDdispda=shield |DDDdispdb=shield |DDDdispdc=body |DDDNLVL1=18 |DDDNLVL2=20 |DDDNLVL3=34 |DDDNLVL4=36 |DDDNloc1=Prankster's Paradise |DDDNenc1=(Portal) |DDDNloc2=Symphony of Sorcery |DDDNHP=28.8 |DDDNSTR=10.8 |DDDNMAG=11.8 |DDDNDEF=5.3 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Block-it Chocolate 3 (3%), Water Barrel (1%) Noble Fancy (12%), Vibrant Fancy (6%) |DDDNworlds=Prankster's Paradise (Portal), Symphony of Sorcery }}}} 'N Lord Kyroo is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Die Lord Kyroo is 'n opsionele baas wat Sora en Riku in verskeie wêrelde ontmoet. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Symphony of Sorcery en in Prankster's Paradise in 'n portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Brilliant Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Decussation. Voorkoms Die Lord Kyroo se Japannese naam Kaeru Ōji (蛙王子) vertaal as "Kikker Prins", 'n verwysing na die Brothers Grimm se . Die Engelse naam is gebaseer op die Japannese naam. Die Lord Kyroo lyk soos 'n bipedale padda, met ronde lyf en stomp, drie-ledige ledemate. Dit dra 'n skild en rapier, en dra 'n kroon en 'n polka stippellyn cape. ;Gees As 'n Gees is Lord Kyroo hoofsaaklik bruin gekleur met 'n paar skakerings geel en pers, hoofsaaklik om sy ledemate. Sy kroon is geel met pienk kleure en sy cape is blou-pers met geel stippies. Verf-wapens beïnvloed al sy groen dele, behalwe groen op sy voete en bene. Dit het ook 'n liggeel onderbuik en sy skild is geel met 'n pienk vierkantige simbool in sy middel met 'n witmetaalrand. Dieselfde patroon verskyn op sy rapier se handwag, gekleurde groen; Die greep is pienk terwyl die pommel en wag silwer gekleurd is. ;Nagmerrie As 'n nagmerrie is die primêre kleur 'n donker turkoois. Die rapier is swart en wit gekleur op die handvatsel en die handskerm, en sy skild geel en swart. Sy voete en hande is geel en magenta in teenstelling met die res van sy liggaam gekleurde. Die cape is ook pers met pers-polkaartjies gekleur, terwyl die kroon groen met magenta-kleure is. Sy onderlyf is gekleur met 'n donker geel. Die baas weergawe van die Lord Kyroo is gekleur soos 'n Seldsame Nagmerrie, met sy lyf, skild agtergrond, en rapier patroon wat die tradisionele silwer turqouise gloei. Sy kroon skyn silwer, en sy cape is swart met grys stippies. Dit is andersins identies aan 'n Nagmerrie Lord Kyroo. Hierdie kleurskema word egter nie in die joernaal uitgebeeld nie en word nie amptelik aangewys as 'n Skaars Nagmerrie nie. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Wanneer Riku terugkeer na die Nave in La Cité des Cloches, ontmoet hy die Lord Kyroo. By die eerste keer sal die Lord Kyroo vra vir 'n geveg. By die aanvaarding van sy uitdaging sal Riku die Lord Kyroo en sy leër van Chef Kyroos en Sir Kyroos in die gesig staar. As Riku nie binne 'n sekere tyd die Lord Kyroo verslaan nie, sal die Here Kyroo 'n soen na die speler blaas en terugtrek. Sora sal dan die Lord Kyroo ontmoet by die Promontory in Prankster's Paradise, waar die Lord Kyroo hom dieselfde uitdaging sal bied. As Sora die lord Kyroo nie verslaan nie, sal die Lord Kyroo terugtrek na die Moonlight Wood in Simfonie van Sorcery, en wag vir Riku. As Riku hierdie keer nie die Lord Kyroo verslaan nie, sal dit weer onttrek, sy plek herhaal en weer en weer aan Sora en Riku uitdaag totdat hulle dit suksesvol verslaan en sy HP met elke ontmoeting laat afneem. Strategie ;Nagmerrie Die Lord Kyroo verskyn slegs as 'n generiese nagmerrie binne sekere Portals of in Snowgleam Wood, nadat die Sir Kyroos aan die voet van die Flowmotion-spoor naby die sneeuvlokkie-platforms verslaan het. Dit is 'n sterker weergawe van die Sir Kyroos, maar dit is steeds maklik om te verslaan. Die Lord Kyroo sal aangesteek word en begin paniekerig raak as Vuur-tipe opdragte gebruik word daarteen; Dit laat mens maklik om 'n aanval te druk. 'N Uitgawe van die Lord Kyroo wat soos 'n Seldsame Nagmerrie lyk, verskyn ook as 'n opsionele baas in 'n sidequest wat oor verskeie wêrelde strek. In plaas daarvan om uit 'n spesiale portaal te verskyn, word dit eers by die Nave (Riku se kant) gevind, waar dit uitgedaag kan word om te veg. Sodra die stryd begin, begin dit baie Chef Kyroos en Sir Kyroos oproep om dit te help verdedig. As die spelerkarakter die kamer tydens die geveg verlaat, sal die stryd herstel asof die Lord Kyroo nog nie uitgedaag is nie. As die Lord Kyroo nie binne sewentig sekondes verslaan word nie, sal dit 'n soen waai en hy vlug van die geveg. Daarna sal dit weer by die Promontory verskyn, dan by die Moonlight Wood, en dan weer by die Nave begin. Sy HP bly egter op dieselfde waarde tussen gevegte. Die Lord Kyroo sal die Lord Kyroo formule laat val wanneer dit verslaan word. Daarbenewens sal, ongeag die karakter wat die Lord Kyroo afwerk het, dit 'n HP Bonus ontvang. As hy deur Sora slaan word, sal sy maksimum HP met Riku's bind; Anders sal Riku se HP die van Sora oorskry. ;Gees Lord Kyroo is een van die meer kragtige geeste in die spel, want dit is in staat om te duik by teenstanders met Ribbit aanranding en kan soen op teikens om Verwar veroorsaak blaas. Dit fokus hoofsaaklik op Thunder magie, maar dit kan ook gooi Mini en Curaga, sodat dit 'n baie kragtige ondersteuning tipe partylid sowel wees. Sy vegpatrone is soortgelyk aan dié van Sir Kyroo en hy het dieselfde swakheid van vuur wat hom paniek maak wanneer hy verbrand word. Soos die ander twee Kyroos, kan Lord Kyroo ook na Sora of Riku se kant gou, om aanvalle en teenaanvalle op hulle te blokkeer. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blitz style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Zantetsuken - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Ars Arcanum style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Triple Plasma - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" HP Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cure Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cure Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defender style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Combo Master } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" W'Ingestelheid: W=Warmonger, P=Populist, E=Empiricist, SR=Selfless Ruler width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'P width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" E''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''SR - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Blade||Thunder||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Strike||Thunder||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Spike||Thunder||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Tornado||Thunder||1||✔|| ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Assault||Thunder||1|| ||✔||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Electrosphere||Thunder||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Princely Smooch||Physical||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thunder||rowspan="3"|Thunder||1||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundara||15 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundaga||32 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||18 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||35 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Mini||Neutral||30|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||14 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Protect||—||5|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Shell||—||1|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Haste||—||13|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Combo Assist||—||20|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Spirit Roar||—||27|| ||✔||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" W''' width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" '''P width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" E''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''SR - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Combo||Thunder||1||25%||30%||35%||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Tornado||Thunder||1||30%||10%||30%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ribbit Assault||Thunder||1|| ||30%||5%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Electrosphere||Thunder||1||15%|| || ||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thunder||rowspan="3"|Thunder||1||rowspan="3"|20%||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"|15%||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundara||15 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundaga||32 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"|5%||rowspan="3"|10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||18 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||35 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Mini||Neutral||30|| ||10%||10%|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||14 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||25 - bgcolor="#FF6060" Thundaga||Thunder||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die Lord Kyroo formule word verkry nadat die Lord Kyroo verslaan is. Die Lord Kyroo kan geskep word deur vier verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang E formule dit het 'n 30% kans om te transformeer vanaf Chef Kyroo. **2 Lofty Fantasy + 2 Brilliant Fantasy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang D formule. **2 Brilliant Fantasy + 5 Noble Fancy *Die derde formule is 'n rang C formule. **3 Brilliant Fantasy + 2 Noble Fantasy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang A formule dit het 'n 20% kans om te transformeer vanaf Ryu Dragon. **3 Epic Fantasy + 2 Brilliant Fantasy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Thunder-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Thunder-style Dream Eaters